Tracking systems of objects are known already.
Document US 2004021573 is describing a security and signaling system, submitting an audible signal to a person in state of emergency, combined with a locating system, as to alert and instruct the person appropriately according to his necessities and localize the same. The system is composed of a portable signaling unit, including a receiver of GPS (global positioning system) for pinpointing the location of said signaling unit; a cellular phone antenna adapted for transmitting a signal by making use of the digital CDPD (cellular digital packet data) technology; a transmission control center, distant from the portable signaling unit, adapted to transmit a control signal; and a cellular phone, able to receive a signal CDPD from the portable unit and retransmit it to the transmission control center, thus establishing a digital communication between the control center and the signaling unit; the CDPD signal includes GPS data, corresponding to the location of the portable signaling unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,819,258 introduces a means of locating a person by a subscriber system, attaching a locating unit to the person going to be located and this locating unit is calculating the position of the person at any time. The system includes a provider, connected to a communication network, like Internet, where the provider connects a readout computer, which is accessible by the subscriber from a remote computer terminal. A computer program at the provider is receiving a locating signal of the subscriber, transmitting the locating contact to the locating unit the person is carrying. The computer program includes instructions, incorporated in the codes-identifying computer, for automatic transmission of the locating solicitation to the subscriber terminal, where the position of a person is being indicated.
US Patent 2005017901 is about a tracking system and security, composed of relays-equipped stations, installed in divers geographical regions, being that every single station is configured to receive and send electronic signals by using a transmitter; furthermore are being incorporated at least one portable electronic communication unit that includes means for the transmission of an electronic signal that can be received from at least one of the relays stations, where the transmitted electronic signal in question is adding identification information of the portable electronic communication unit, transmitting automatically the coordinates to the electronic communication unit; at least one portable locating unit, adapted for receiving electronic signals transmitted from the relays stations, where the coordinates of the position for each portable electronic unit are being received by this portable locating unit. This electronic device for personal use may be in form of a wristwatch, bracelet or pendants, being dressed or carried by the user and/or article to be monitored and located. The system is also adapted for transmitting the locating coordinates in regular intervals for designating location units, like cellular phones or police units.
US Patent 2005033515 is about an individual tracking system, consisting of a wireless unit and a navigation system. The tracking system is composed of a wireless communication device with attached pedometer and electronic compass, positioned in relation to the pedometer. It also comprises a GPS unit connected to the device, as to indicate the latitude and longitude, and a server being in communication with the wireless communication device, where the information about position is transmitted from the wireless communication device to the server, attending a solicitation of position. The locating method is carried out by the receipt of data from the pedometer and an electronic compass, thus defining the location of a person by using those data and transmitting them in reply to a message with the position by using the wireless communication device, that could be a cellular phone or a mobile radio.
Document WO 2005018250 is pointing out an individual locating method, including a system for monitoring location of individuals, like the parolees (individuals in liberty on conditional basis), comprising a device that can be used by the individual and a portable device connected to the first one. The portable device is being interconnected with a monitoring system through a wireless telephone network. The portable device transmits periodically to the monitoring system locating information in cryptography, as well as information of position through the wireless network. The monitoring system is tracing the location of the individual and will alert the corresponding authorities, when the individual is violating rules or laws.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,917,797 is describing a personal equipment of safe signaling, consisting in the first place of a wireless communication unit for transmitting emergency signals via radio; a wireless connection for receiving the emergency signals via radio. This connection is able to send the existing emergency signal to a monitoring center via a second wireless connection. Said monitoring center is capable to determine the location of the first wireless connection via trilateration of the first emergency signal by radio and alert an emergency vehicle through a conventional method of alert. The equipment comprises, furthermore, a microphone and an audible communication medium, established with the aid of the microphone and the wireless connection.
The majority of prior art that have been found are trying to solve problems of the developed countries. One does not notice an understanding of the reality of some emerging countries in terms of the necessity of total safety for all.
The trackings systems registered to date show points of vulnerability, in case of kidnappings or various other situations as, for example:                Systems where the transceiver is installed only in accessories, like: in bracelets, anklets, belts, necklaces, etc, can be removed against the will of the bearer.        The aforementioned corporal transceivers do not have a memory; they do not store data and are limited as to the area covered, depending on the existence of cellular phone towers and other mediums.        In said systems, the alarm signal is only given when the bearer is leaving the area of coverage, and after that tracking becomes impossible with the same system.        Former systems record only immediate personal identification, they do not have an information storage center with historical data on each individual's movements over a period of a minimum of 5 years.        Not a single system, so far, encompasses two sources of memory storage, being the first one in the bodily transceivers themselves and the second one in the data centers. The information from both will be compared, thus eliminating any margin for doubt and creating a higher degree of confidence.        The former systems do not have portable sensing devices, used exclusively by the police, for immediate personal identification.        